Aishiteru
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Suke, aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Selama ini, hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Aku tahu itu. Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasanmu. Aku pun tahu itu. Namun, bagiku asalkan kau selalu ada disisiku. Itu sudah cukup. Warn : SasuFemNaru. Happy Birthday Naru-chan.


**Eiji Notes**** : Aloha minna (^o^) ****Hari ini kan ulang tahunnya Naru karena itu Ei publish fic ini (^o^) Happy Birthday Naru (^o^)**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. But, this fic is mine. **Namikaze Eiji. **So, dont be **Plagiator.** Dont **Copy** my fic. And dont **Bash **my story. **Thank You (^o^)**

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima. **LEMON**.

.

.

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna (^o^)**

**.**

**.**

**Aishiteru**

**By.**

**Namikaze Eiji**

**.**

**.**

Suara lenguhan dan desahan terdengar merdu memenuhi salah satu kamar apartemen itu. Sinar bulan menyusup ke sela-sela gorden jendela yang tipis dan tertiup angin malam. Menjadi saksi bisu ritual indah yang harusnya di lakukan oleh para pengantin baru.

"Aahhhh.. Sukke..." terdengar suara memohon dari seorang gadis -ups .. wanita, yang tengah di tindih oleh seorang pria. Mereka menggerakan badan mereka berlawanan arah berlomba-lomba mencari kenikmatan . Tubuh polos mereka menempel erat menimbulkan sensasi aneh, namun nikmat.

Sasuke menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat, ketika akan mencapai puncak. Membuat desahan Naruto semakin kencang.

"Aaahh.. ssshh... aaahhh.." tangannya mendekap erat kepala Sasuke. Mencoba mencari pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang Sasuke berikan.

"Aaarrrghh..." Naruto memekik, ketika Sasuke menggigit lehernya. Menambah tanda baru di leher Naruto, yang sudah di penuhi bercak merah.

"Aaaakkhhh..." Naruto mengerang nikmat ketika hentakan Sasuke mengenai titik sensitifnya. Dia menarik kepala Sasuke lalu melumat bibir Sasuke rakus. Sasuke membalas ciuman Naruto tak kalah ganas. Disesapnya bibir Naruto yang seolah menjadi candu untuknya.

Dan sebuah hentakan keras dari Sasuke membawa mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersama. Naruto dapat merasakan aliran hangat yang memasuki rahimnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh Naruto, lalu melepaskan tautan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Lalu membaringkan diri disamping Naruto.

"Aishiteru..." mata Naruto menatap Sasuke. Namun, sang Uchiha tak menjawab dia justru menyampingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Haaahh~~" Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah . Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali ia menyampaikan perasaannya, Sasuke tak pernah menjawabnya. Karena terlalu lelah setelah aktifitasnya dengan Sasuke, akhirnya dia tertidur.

**Aishiteru**

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk melalui celah gorden Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Perlahan mata safir itu terbuka, dia mencoba bangkit namun rasa sakit yang ada di daerah bawahnya, membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya dia lebih memilih menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

Mata safirnya menatap sekeliling apartemennya. Rapih. Seperti saat sebelum mereka bercinta. Matanya terhenti di meja kecil di dekat ranjang. Ada sebuah note disana. Dia mengambil note itu lalu membacanya.

Maaf, aku pergi tanpa pamit.

Aku sudah menyiapkan roti panggang untukmu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas ketika selesai membaca note itu. Ayolah kapan Sasuke punya waktu untuknya? setidaknya mereka bisa kan sarapan bersama?

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus. Dia sengaja datang lebih awal. Kakinya membawanya pada taman belakang. Taman ini indah . Namun sepi, jarak yang cukup jauh membuat tak banyak orang yang menghabiskan waktunya ditaman ini.

Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon Sakura. Tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang, mengingat tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. 'Sudah 2 tahun yah? Tapi terasa baru kemarin.' batinnya sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah mengikuti seorang laki-laki berambut raven. Dia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon ketika Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Tak usah bersembunyi." suara datar Sasuke membuat Naruto memekik kaget.

'Uh.. aku ketahuan.' batinnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku..?" tanya Sasuke, tidak suka.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap oniks itu.

"Aku menyukaimu." ucap Naruto lantang, wajahnya sangat merah ketika mengatakan itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto, membuat Naruto semakin gugup karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." jawab Sasuke datar dan dingin. Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Naruto pulih dari rasa terkejutnya, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

**Seminggu kemudian...**

Sudah seminggu Naruto tak masuk kuliah, setelah peristiwa penolakan Sasuke. Jujur... dia malu bila bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah penolakan itu. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah. Namu, sialnya hari ini dia sudah mendapat surat peringatan dari kampus, dan mau tidak mau dia harus pergi kuliah juga.

.

.

Naruto menghentakan kakinya kesal ketika sampai di kampus. Dari arah berlawanan dia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya. Naruto langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang dia bawa. Setelah Sasuke berjalan melewatinya barulah dia melepaskan buku itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun, setelah kejadian itu...?' batin Naruto kesal.

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya dengan lesu. Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkan untuknya, membuat mood nya yang sedang buruk menjadi tambah buruk. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis . Sasuke pergi dengan gadis itu menggunakan mobil. Membuat rasa penasaran muncul di pikiran Naruto.

Dan disinilah Naruto berakhir, bersembunyi di balik dinding restorant sambil mengamati Sasuke dan gadis itu. Gadis yang datang bersama Sasuke telah keluar restorant. Namun, Sasuke tak kunjung keluar. Alis Naruto menyernyit bingung. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam restorant itu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restorant mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Matanya terhenti pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di pojok restorant. Kepala laki-laki itu menunduk dalam, membuat Naruto sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Dengan perlahan dia menghampiri Sasuke.

"Meski cinta mu di tolak, bukan berarti dunia berakhir." ucap Naruto setelah berada di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap safir indah milik Naruto. Terdapat cairan bening yang menempel di pipi putihnya. Tangan Naruto terangkat, lalu mengahapus cairan itu. Dia menarik kepala Sasuke lalu memeluknya. Membuat kepala Sasuke tersembunyi dalam perut Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu, lalu menatap Naruto .

"Ayo kita jadian."

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Dulu dialah yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, bahkan sampai menyatakan cintanya duluan. Namun, ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke. Yah.. Sasuke mencintai wanita lain. Dia juga tahu akan hal itu. Sasuke hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan. Diapun tahu itu. Namun, selama Sasuke selalu bersamanya.. Itu cukup.

Karena terlalu asik mengenang masa lalu tanpa sadar hari sudah mulai siang, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sebelum pulang ke apartemennya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Dengan lihai tangannya memasukan password apartemen Sasuke yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Terdengar suara orang mengobrol dari dalam apartemen itu. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke tengah mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan.

**Deg**

Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat ketika mengingat 'perempuan' itu.

'Bukankah, dia Cinta pertama Sasuke? perempuan yang telah membuat Sasuke patah hati' batin Naruto. Rasa takut mulai melingkupi hati Naruto. Dia takut jika Sasuke akan kembali mengejar perempuan itu. Dia mencoba mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Sudah lama sekali yah, Suke."

"Hn. Ada apa kau mencariku Sakura?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku. Aku ingin memulai kisah baru denganmu." ucap Sakura penuh harap.

Saat mendengar perkataan Sakura, pikiran Naruto langsung kosong. Tanpa ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi dia langsung pergi meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke.

.

.

Sasuke terus memencet bel apartemen Naruto. Namun, pintu apartemen itu tak kunjung terbuka. Barusan, dia baru saja menerima pesan dari Naruto.

Suke, aku tau selama ini kau tak pernah mencintaiku.

Selama ini, hanya aku lah yang mencintaimu.

Aku pun tau bahwa kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan.

Aku menerimanya...

Karena aku mencintaimu...

Namun, saat aku tau perempuan dari masa lalumu yang begitu kau cintai, akhirnya membalas perasaanmu..

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah...

Aku harap kau bahagia dengannya.

Terimakasih.. Sayonara My Love..

Begitu membaca pesan itu, dia langsung pergi ke apartemen Naruto. Karena kesal pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka dia mencoba untuk mendobraknya.

"JANGAN.." sebuah teriakan keras menghentikan aksi Sasuke. Naruto dengan tergesa menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme.." maki Naruto kesal. Bukannya menjawab Sasuke justru menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak ingin putus Naru. Aishiteru.." ucap Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Dia melepas paksa pelukan itu.

"Tidak.. kau pasti bercandakan Suke. Aku tahu kau sudah kembali dengan perempuan itu." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata tampak jatuh di kedua bola matanya.

"Naru, kau salah paham.." ucap Sasuke.

**Flashback On**

"Aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku. Aku ingin memulai kisah baru denganmu." ucap Sakura penuh harap. Sasuke hanya memandang datar Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki orang yang kucintai." ucap Sasuke yakin. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

**Flashback Off**

"Aku mencintaimu Naru. Aishiteru." tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Naruto.

"Aishiteru mo.." jawab Naruto. Senyum bahagia muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita menikah.." ucap Sasuke, disertai senyuman jahilnya. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? (^o^)**


End file.
